This research proposal is designed to continue participation of Centre hospitalier de Montreal (CHUM) as a Participating Site (Main Member) of the NSABP. CHUM is the result of a merger of 3 hospitals: H6tel-Dieu de Montreal, Notre-Dame and St-Luc, and has been working under grant support since 1996. This grant was the continuation of the grant support received by Hotel-Dieu de Montreal since 1987 (5U10 CA 44066-20). The present research proposal will cover the three CHUM hospitals plus a satellite hospital, Maisonneuve- Rosemont Hospital (MRH). The overall specific aims of the NSABP are to improve disease free survival and survival in patients with primary breast and colo-rectal cancers. The entry of patients into NSABP protocols ensures a rapid and effective evaluation of current therapeutic regimens and provides information for future studies. Accrual at CHUM has been increasing steadily depending on the number of protocols open to accrual. Since February 2000, CHUM has entered 355 patients into NSABP treatment protocols. With a total accrual of 3,752 patients, CHUM has always had an excellent track record of data reporting: 1) ADR/SAE % timeliness reporting varying from 96 to 99.9%; 2) ADR/SAE % accuracy reporting varying from 97.3 to 98.9%; 3) FU forms submitted on time varying from 99.4 to 100%; and 4) 0% of ineligible patients. Our participation in prevention trials has also been notable, with our 412 participants representing the second largest accrual in the BCPT trial, and 320 participants in the STAR trial. Dr. Robidoux has played a significant role in NSABP scientific achievement and administration. He introduced the concept of Oxaliplatin, the basis of protocol C-07, to the Protocol Design Committee. He actively participates in NSABP Foundation pilot Phase II trials. While not dependent on Federal funds, these trials contribute to the development process of NSABP Phase III trials. Dr. Robidoux is the Chairperson of the FB-AX-003 that will be opening soon for the treatment of locally advanced breast cancer. He was the first treasurer of NSABP Foundation Inc.,and he was re-elected on the NSABP Board of Directors (3rd term), the STAR Steering Committee, the Quality Assurance Committee, the Breast and Colo-rectal Committees, and former member of the BCPT Steering Committee. Since 2001, he is the Chairholder of the Scotia-Universite de Montreal Chair and member of the Research Advisory Board of the Canadian Breast Cancer Research Alliance.